Surface enhanced luminescence (SEL) techniques, such as surface-enhanced Raman spectroscopy (SERS), utilize a surface, substrate or stage that enhances sensing sensitivity. The stage supports a solution or specific analyte during the sensing of light interactions with the analyte. The sensed light interactions may be used to identify characteristics of the analyte.